In Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 4-246683, a multicolor display apparatus is disclosed.
As illustrated in FIG. 16, in the multicolor display apparatus, lamps 11A to 11F with different emission colors are disposed on the ridgeline side surfaces of light guide body 10. As lamps 11A to 11F are appropriately controlled by a power supply 14 through lighting circuits 12A to 12F and a control circuit 13, color light beams emitted from lamps 11A to 11F are incident into light guide body 10. Thus, a display body 15 disposed on light guide body 10 as a design pattern is displayed in multiple colors.
In the relationship between the ridgeline side surfaces of light guide body 10 and the emission colors of lamps 11A to 11F, the lamps of the same color system are disposed on the sides opposite to the ridgeline side surfaces of light guide body 10. For example, lamps 11A and 11D have a red emission color, lamps 11B and 11E have a blue emission color, and lamps 11C and 11F have a green emission color.
As described above, in the related art, red, green, and blue light beams emitted from lamps 11A to 11F with different emission colors are incident into light guide body 10, and the incident light beams are mixed with each other, thereby displaying colors with multicolor.
In a case where display body 15 is expressed with a sky color to be displayed, display body 15 can be expressed by mixing green color and blue color among red, green and blue colors which are three primary colors of light. In a case where display body 15 is expressed with a white color, display body 15 can be expressed by mixing red, green and blue colors.
However, in the case of expressing a white color, when there is a difference in the intensity of the incident color light beams, a white color is likely to be recognised as a different color. In a case where the light intensity of red light is higher than that of green light or blue light, display body 15 is displayed in a pink color rather than a white color.
In the case of expressing a sky color, even though there is a difference in intensity between green light and blue light, the difference in color is less noticeable compared to the case of a white color.
In the case of multicolor expression, the beauty of the color, that is, high color reproducibility is required. However, in a case where a white color is viewed as a different color due to the difference in the intensity between the incident color light beams, it is difficult to express a beautiful white color.